


Katoh

by stardropdream



Series: Garrison in Thedas [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s another thing when he ducks his head down, kisses over his jaw like he’s someone precious, whispers out a breath of words – qunlat and common, unknown and known. (In other words: another Dragon Age AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katoh

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested on my tumblr and filled [here](http://stardropdream.tumblr.com/post/127173391887/i-hope-your-drabble-box-is-still-open). The prompt called for "Qunari!Porthos and Aramis who says 'katoh'." I'm not sure if this is quite what the requester had in mind, if only because I view the katoh/safeword as a very much Iron Bull thing (versus something inherently qunari), as well as believing that Porthos would have to be coaxed into being rougher, especially if he IS qunari. This was my interpretation, regardless.

It’s one thing when he holds him down. It’s one thing when all he can see and hear and breathe is Porthos. Hands dragging down over his back, curling up into his hair, tracing along the steady curve of his horns. It’s one thing when all he can touch and think and feel is Porthos – above him and around him and against him, always guessing at what he needs, always knowing what he wants, always giving it to him. 

It’s another thing when he ducks his head down, kisses over his jaw like he’s someone precious, whispers out a breath of words – qunlat and common, unknown and known – and that is too much, that has always been too much. Gentle hands upon him when they should be grasping and bruising. Gentle words upon the shell of his ear when they should be biting and pressing. He can handle harshness, he can handle harsh words and harder hands. Gentleness, though, leaves him grasping, leaves him gasping and shuddering. 

_Kadan_ , he says, gentle and sincere, and it cuts down low into his gut because he wants it, how he wants it, but he can’t have, Maker he shouldn’t have it. _Kadan_ , he says, whispers out qunlat upon his skin – words he can’t decipher but knows from tone, gentleness and love. _You’re beautiful,_ he says to the line of his jaw. _You’re perfect,_ he whispers against the curve of his neck, the slope of his shoulder as his hands drag down upon his skin, trace along scars lovingly surrendered. 

He’s not one to cry, but this is – too much. He feels the sting of it against the back of his eyes, clenched shut. He shudders, grasps out, digs his fingers into Porthos’ scalp and then hitches onto his horns, tugging him back.

“No,” he whispers out, his voice shaken and pained. “No – _stop_.” 

The hands laying upon his hips move immediately and he draws back – and he wants nothing more than to take it back, wants nothing more to snatch back at the words and swallow them down if only to erase the concern that blooms across Porthos’ face when he looks down at him. Moves bodily away from him, hands pressing to the bed instead, and Aramis can’t think to stop touching him. He touches at his horns, drags down to cup his face, thumb brushing along his bottom lip. 

“Did I hurt you?” Porthos asks, when his hands are only ever too gentle, when his words are only ever too loving. Did I hurt you, he asks, as if it could ever be a possibility, as if the bruises against his hips, the bites across his neck, could ever be anything other than security, anything over than branding. 

“No,” Aramis gasps out, shakes his head, touches all over him even when Porthos won’t touch him back now. “No, you’re – you didn’t do anything wrong. I just…” 

_Kadan,_ the words ring in his head. _Kadan._ He can’t shake it. He curls his arms around Porthos’ neck, tugs him down, and just clings, breathing him in and shaking apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on my [tumblr.](http://stardropdream.tumblr.com) As always!


End file.
